This invention relates to a construction material, more specifically to a construction material which constitutes walls or floors of a construction.
Conventionally concrete is sometimes used as a construction material in high-rise buildings or residential housings, etc. The concrete is used, for example, for a base in a single residential house or for floors or walls in high-rise buildings or apartment houses such as condominium. Then, in case of the apartment houses made of reinforced concrete interior materials made of wood-base such as plywood are used for walls or floors in order to improve comfortability.
However, the interior material uses a large amount of synthetic resin adhesive in a process of manufacturing the interior material as well as in applying the interior material. Within such synthetic resin adhesives, it is known that some kind of the synthetic resin adhesive diffuses a peculiar smell in indoors as well as diffuses some material which may affect human body in indoors.
In case of residential housings or apartment houses, since room temperatures can be adjusted without opening windows due to recent spread of air conditioning equipment, the windows are rarely left open, which decreases a chance of ventilating air of the room. And, an opening portion such as a window employs a window sash, which improves airtightness of the room, and an opening in windows or doorways decreases.
As a result, miscellaneous germs happen to survive throughout a long term once they propagate in walls and floors, etc. In this case, if an antibacterial agent is applied, it is not effective throughout a long term since there is a limit in an amount that the antibacterial agent can be applied, though it is effective for a while after applied. Therefore, there is a necessity of applying the antibacterial agent periodically, which requires time and labor. And, the above-mentioned peculiar odor is difficult to fade away, which might generate discomfort in a dairy life. Deodorant or fragrance might be used in order to deodorize such indoor odor, however, the deodorant effect lasts only for a short time or the deodorant ability is small in comparison with the indoor volume, resulting in failing to show the sufficient deodorant effect.
The object of the invention is to solve all of the above-mentioned problems.
In order to achieve this object, the invention takes the following means. The construction material in accordance with the invention is so made that a construction base material such as concrete or stucco is mixed with microcapsules inside of which liquid containing hinokitiol is incorporated and has such an arrangement that the microcapsules collapse due to at least change with time and the incorporated liquid transudes into the construction material base.
The invention is a construction material characterized by that comprising a construction base material and microcapsules inside of which liquid containing hinokitiol is incorporated and a plurality of which are to be mixed into the construction base material and that the liquid in the microcapsules transudes into the construction base material because the microcapsules collapse due to at least change with time.
In accordance with the arrangement, the microcapsules in the construction base material gradually collapse one by one as time goes by and the liquid containing the hinokitiol and incorporated in the collapsed microcapsule transudes into the construction base material. As a result, the liquid gradually spreads in whole of the construction base material according to collapse of the microcapsules. In other words, quite a large number of the microcapsules exist in the construction base material and a starting time when the microcapsule collapses varies. Therefore, collapse of the microcapsule is occurred continuously from a long term view and the liquid containing a little of the hinokitiol and incorporated in the microcapsule transudes gradually and continuously into the construction base material. Then since the liquid containing the hinokitiol exists in the construction base material for a long time, namely in a long term, an effect of antimicrobe, bacteria elimination, termite respelling, and deodorization that the hinokitiol possesses can be produced for a long time, resulting in saving a trouble of applying antibacterial agents.
As a construction base material concrete or stucco is represented. In case the construction base material is used, for example, in a residential house, the construction base material is used for a part which remains for a long time even if walls or floors are reconstructed. As a result, the effect of the hinokitiol can last throughout a long term.
The microcapsules are mixed with the construction base material at a volume of about 0.5 through 1 percent of a volume of the construction base material. With this mixing ratio, it is possible to secure enough volume which can produce an effect of the hinokitiol continuously for one construction material and to suppress a rise in the manufacturing cost, resulting in producing an effect of the hinokitiol with an improved cost performance. In the meantime, even though the microcapsules are mixed into the construction base material with a mixing ratio over the above ratio, the improvement in the effect according to the increase in the amount of the liquid containing the hinokitiol which is to transude into the construction base material can not be expected.